paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zinka
Breed: Papillon Gender: Female Age: 7 Eye Color: Green Main Color: Baby Blue Pup tag symbol: A beaker Likes: Reading, studying, anything unfamiliar to her that she can study or observe, food that is bacon flavored or bacon itself, stars, Hailey Daily Dislikes: Strong scents, being hot, mice, losing her glasses, Mr Nibbles' being naughty Backstory Zinka first joined the PAW Patrol when she, Hailey Daily, and Mr. Nibbles arrived in Adventure Bay to watch the meteor shower. She watched the Mighty Pups work on saving the train, and she decided that she wanted to help out in some way. She later gained her mighty powers when she saw The Copycat creating a giant tower next to the Lookout. With her new teleportation powers, she was able to find something to support the tower when it was wobbling. After that, she became super charged, and was able to process how long the tower would be able to stand. With her intelligence and hard mind processing, Ryder made Zinka a new member of the PAW Patrol, as the team's scientist. Bio Unlike Everest, Tracker, and Casey, she doesn't get an owner. And unlike Herbie and Fauna, she doesn't move to the Lookout, and instead is constantly on the move to explore and discover. But most of the time, she stays with Hailey Daily, and often stays at the Lookout when she's not trying to study new things. Zinka is near-sighted, thus she needs glasses to see things far away clearly. Personality Zinka very intelligent, and loves to study about things. If there's anything that she takes interest in studying, she'll always take out a book, and her magnifying glass. She sometimes prefers to read instead of play with the pups, but she will if she pleases. She actually spends most of her time reading She's also very diligent to her studies. Once she's onto something, she's onto it. All the while, she's friendly, and sometimes funny. Physical Appearance Zinka's appearance is based off of a black and white Papillon. Most of her body is white, but other parts are black, mostly the outer ones. She wears white collar that has her pup tag on it. Gear Scientist Zinka wears a baby blue suit that looks like the suits of the other members. Her glasses get replaced with goggles. Vehicles Scientist Her vehicle is a small van with a satellite on top. It's also equipped with an arm with a hand at the end of it. It comes with a camera and has a small tv inside to look around Zinka's current location. Pup Packs Scientist * Magnifying glass * Beaker Catchphrases * Time to get scientific! * Interesting. Trivia * She's the only pup to not wear any hat when she's geared up. Instead, she wears goggles. * Zinka is very good with technology. * She's allergic to plant fertilizer, and usually stays away from Herbie when he's gardening. * She debuts in season 6. * Zinka has her own small collection of books. Her most used one is a book where she writes down her discoveries. * Her name is based off of zinc, which is a type of chemical element. * She often speaks in a scientific manner. * Zinka is the only pup that is near-sighted. Gallery Zinka by gundamoswald.jpeg Zinka by skyhigh29 dcvsvf4-fullview.jpg G science freak by rochelleingride-dcldmay.jpg